Most cosmetic products, and in particular makeup products, come in various shades. Even with a considerable choice of shades, it's sometimes difficult to find the shade suitable for a given situation. To solve this problem, a large number of shades can be purchased, but this is an expensive practice, the products take up space, and this also requires knowledge of how to find the suitable shade.
International application WO 2015/168524 describes a process consisting in taking a basic cosmetic composition, and, by means of an inkjet printer, covering it with a colouring composition. The printer can be equipped with colouring ink cartridges and also with cartridges containing a compound other than ink, for example a fragrance, a wax or an oil. The printing is carried out over the entire surface of the basic composition. The basic composition can be a free or compact powder, or a liquid, for example a cream.